Lea of Lothlorien
by BustedRobin
Summary: Lea came to Lothlorien three millenia ago seeking to be free of her controlling mother, when her mother decides to come for a visit Lea must think fast, the life her mother thinks she leads is fake, Lea's friend happens to be the march wardens brother, an idea becomes a plan, but will a fake relationship create real sparks ? Haldirmance
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not own lord of the rings or any of the characters other than Lea and her family, I promise I don't mean to do anything wrong it's my first fanfiction !

I rated the story M to be safe , later chapters will tell I guess .

* * *

"Lea calm down before I call reinforcements ... Are you breathing ... Le look at me," Rumil grinned holding the young female wardens face between his hands before checking her pulse.

Lea stood bolt upright from the chair knocking him to the floor, he lay still giggling behind his hands which he was hiding behind. "stop joking ! Just attempt to be serious for once Rumil, I'm going to need those reinforcements but I know I'm breathing I'm hyperventilating you infuriating Ellon !"

...

Once Lea began to calm down Rumil managed to get the full story, after he apologised for tickling her the first time she attempted to explain. Her nana was coming to visit, not such a big issue, or so he thought.

...

" I don't think that I can do this, I haven't seen my nana in three centuries, since I came to lothlorien. When I lived with her I could see the disappointment every time she looked at me, I swear it. My sisters could do no wrong, neither could my brothers, even my father got away with more than me ! I left imladris because I didn't want to be the oldest daughter, _the one that should be married already, the one that should have given me grandchildren already" _Lea stressed , ending the rant with a voice that did sound like her mother, strangely like her own but to her ears more sinister .

Rumil, shockingly, remained silent, albeit with a smirk on his face, he had a plan and he would not fail. "Le you are no disappointment, you are betrothed to the most sought after elf in lothlorien who you will soon marry and have children with and..."

Lea cut him off " what are you talking about?" She asked weariness evident in her voice.

Rumil answered cheerful " you and I can say that we are betrothed !"

"No we cannot !" Seemingly outraged at the idea then adding "You are just a warden my nana only accepts the best, to impress her I would have to be betrothed to ... to"

" Haldir " Orophin finished for her allowing himself into her talan. Rumil grinned, Lea felt her cheeks redden and the queasy feeling, that had been hovering at the back of her mind since she heard of her mothers upcoming arrival, suddenly became more apparent.

"No" she said simply, the blush on her cheeks steadily reddening. Rumil and Orophin winked at each other, this was going to be fun.

...

"No." Haldir answered, his face expressionless even after two bottles of wine. His brothers had almost dragged him to Orophin's talan, where they proceeded to beg him to take the starring role in the ridiculous plan to pass him off as Lea's lover. In truth it didn't sound too far fetched, but he wasn't going to let his brothers win that easily.

"Why ? We want a good answer and then we'll leave, won't we Orophin ?" Rumil asked attempting to sound serious, but failing, miserably. Orophin nodded slowly seemingly waking from a trance, the drink was going to his head, and Rumil's but Haldir seemed unfazed.

... Three hours of Rumil and Orophin begging and seven bottles later ...

"Fine." Still not allowing infamous self control to slip. "I'll do it, but Lea will never agree little brothers."

Rumil's smile grew, finally they'd worn Haldir down. At the words little brothers Orophin swung his arm dumbly in Haldir's direction attempting to hit hit him, instead he and Rumil ended up sprawling to the floor. Haldir simply stood and left, snoring could be heard by the time he closed the door. That was how Lea found them the next morning.

...

Retreating from Orophin's talan Lea went to fetch freezing water, she already knew what they had done. Thankfully she liked the brothers, otherwise the female would do more than give them a rude, and icy, awakening. The two had been there for her since she came to Lorien, mentored her and helped her become the elleth she was now, a warden of the golden wood. They even helped her gain a sense of humour, although the constant pranks did occasionally go too far. No longer confined she truly did blossom away from imladris _"mother wouldn't agree!"_ she thought to herself.

...

Silently creeping back into Orophins talan Lea was sad to find the brothers already awake, if you can call groaning and lying perfectly still being awake.

"Nice try !" Rumil grinned, before falling uncharacteristically quiet once more.

"Shh!" Was the only reply from Orophin who now sat huddled into an armchair .

Lea decided to leave them to suffer, they deserved it! _"Although, the idea is begging to grow on me, this is Haldir of Lorien nana, my husband to be." _she giggled, actually giggled even Lea could not believe the sound she had just produced, _"valar, help me,"_ she silently plead, before she bumped directly into the muscled chest of the one and only Haldir_ "great!" _she visibly cringed _"and it begins..."_

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW - this is my first story and I'm not sure whether or not to continue, if you liked it, or if you didn't please review, I definitely don't mind being criticised. _

_BTW .thanks for reading ! _


	2. Chapter 2

Any _italic _text represents the characters thoughts. Thanks, enjoy. Sorry for the short length I have a lot of exams this week, but enough excuses.

* * *

"We need to talk." Haldir said, voice emotionless, gaze unwavering, and hands still supporting Lea.

She felt frozen, at the sound of his voice she snapped back to reality, regaining her balance and taking a step back, "Yes, we do." She replied putting on her confident mask and squaring her shoulders while the feeling of utter embarrassment remained at the forefront of her mind, she blushed once again.

Haldir smiled, _"So the vicious warrior is blushing, she always looks more radiant when she stops her farce." _He thought to himself, she really was beautiful, her dark hair almost black contrasting with the pale eleven skin, and those beautiful, luminous green eyes._"This may not be so hard after all." _He decided then and there _"But nothing is ever easy when it comes to family" _he thought, remembering his brothers probably still out cold from the previous night.

The two elves were stood, in the same positions when Rumil exited the talan followed by Orophin, both grinned huge devilish smiles even through their obvious discomfort. "Let us begin with the preparations !" Rumil spoke, enthusiastically.

"Perfect," Haldir and Lea grumbled sarcastically in unison, their eyes met for a split second.

"So, as we were saying before we were so rudely interrupted ..." Lea began planning to cancel the whole ridiculous thing before it became serious, before Haldir cut her off. "Me and Lea were thinking that should talk, minus your influence for a while,we will sort the problem and Lea can remain happily in Lorien" Haldir finished, his face betrayed nothing, not even his stormy grey eyes told of his thoughts, although Lea thought she saw a flash of humour.

"Awe, their finishing each other's sentences !" Orophin smirked, only to receive a look from Haldir that could freeze an ocean, undaunted he added "So, which of the two lovebirds made breakfast ?"

* * *

During their breakfast that Lea was forced to hastily prepare, the four were silent.

Orophin thought of nothing but his head, he felt as though an army of orcs were marching through his brain, that's what he told Rumil after he wouldn't shut up after several warnings, the youngest brother took the hint and now even he was quiet, Orophin rejoiced.

Lea sat with her face controlled although her mind was in turmoil, _"Why would Haldir prevent me from putting an end to this charade? He couldn't possibly, actually care about me could he? I wouldn't mind"_ she smirked, before regaining her thoughts, _"What am I thinking? He is a friend that is all, I will never find love or marry, my duty is to the wood," _She told herself, although she was beginning to disagree herself, she was lonely no matter how she acted, deep down she missed the family life and she knew it.

Every now and then Haldir looked in Lea's direction, truthfully she always intrigued him, not only was she different in appearance to the other Lorien maids her darker hair making her stand out, but she was complex not shallow and she had real aims. He recalled her training, when she arrived she could shoot an arrow almost as perfectly as himself, but swinging a sword was a different story, but once Lea wanted something she got it he had learned that as he watched her struggle until she became his second in command in fact. _"Truly, she is impressive, a worthy adversary indeed, but a lover?"_

Both Haldir and Lea left breakfast plagued with more questions than before, and nobody said a word. Rumil however had a foolproof plan readily assembled in his mind, he would do nothing except slightly meddle perhaps, _"They are perfect for each other, this will be easy," _He allowed himself a smile, too soon perhaps.

They each left and went about separate days, Orophin and Rumil to nurse headaches, Haldir to train new recruits and Lea to prepare her talan.

* * *

Lea began by clearing the plates, simple enough, usually that would be all she did but as she looked around she changed her mind. _"I never noticed, I live in a tip," _She shook herself from the thought, she liked her home, however she was not thinking of herself she needed her mothers approval. _"Well, today is going to be a long one." _She carried on cleaning, to no avail, frustration set in, she needed to redecorate and had little time. The serious work had just started.

* * *

Review, if you have any ideas, criticisms or questions about the story please feel free to ask, thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

I am attempting to update as often as possible, please stay with me, thanks for reading !

* * *

Lea collected her thoughts before she began tearing apart her home, it was the only way that she could keep it together. She never had a great love for any of her belongings, she lived with the bare minimum. While she was sat preparing herself for the task ahead she heard soft footsteps on the stairs outside of her talan, instantly she knew that she was saved, the ellith very nearly cried out with joy when Alassëa opened the door and let herself in. The two had been close friends since Lea arrived, not in the sense she and Rumil were friends Lea and Alassëa were closer still, they relied on each other although they were very different.

Alassëa was beautiful in every sense of the word, tall radiant with clear eyes that were trustworthy, her golden hair and pale skin complimented each other, she was a typical elven beauty. When they first met Lea tried to hate her, she felt worthless next to the ellith, after years of trying to be beautiful for her mothers benefit she was overshadowed by this stranger, her maid ! But she couldn't hate the ellith it was impossible. Alassëa had no living family remaining in Lothlorien, her and Lea became close friends but more than that, they were sisters.

"Stop moping!" Alassëa demanded at the sight of her friend, "I spoke to Rumil, he told me everything thank-you very much for telling me ! I have always been there for you why did you not come to me ? Look at the mess you two have made yet again !" She said angrily.

At the sound of the normally calm and collected ellith's tone Lea raised her head and could see the amusement written on her friends face. "Help." She pleaded weakly.

"For what it's worth I love the idea," she said, the mask was beginning to slip the giddiness she felt was leaking into her voice,"Lea, this is great," she added abandoning the act completely, rushing over to Lea and sitting directly in front of her, a dazzling smile plastered across her face.

"You can't possibly think that this was a good idea, look around, I can't bring my mother in here, never mind introduce her to my fake ... What do I even call him?" Lea replied becoming agitated.

" That is not important," Alassëa replied holding her hand to Lea's mouth when she tried to interrupt. "The important thing right now is to get the weapons off the wall and redecorate, nothing major, I see you have tried to clean so I will do it right," she added trying to inject some humour into the situation. "Look on the bright side here Le, you get a chance with Haldir, elliths all over arda dream of that chance ..."

"The dreamy look in your eyes proves that point ..." Lea joked only to be cut short when Alassëa grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Shh!" Alassëa had a habit of becoming scarily serious one a job needed done and she had been waiting a long time for this, "We should change your wardrobe first." She stated as if it was no huge issue, any humour on Lea's face before disappeared.

* * *

After hours of arguing Alassëa had managed to complete her task and was feeling very pleased with herself, Lea was finally out of her leggings and into a dress, after further hours of arguing Lea was wearing slippers and with no will to argue left Alassëa arranged everything else. By the end of the day Lea had a fully new wardrobe and had agreed that it would be much easier just to stay with Alassëa, that way she had someone to do her hair as it seemed physically impossible to her. Lea's mother always said she worried for her living alone.

* * *

Alassëa decided that Lea should move over into her talan that same night, Lea had nothing worth packing other than a few bits and pieces that they would probably have to replace to impress her mother, in truth Alassëa was extremely exited she missed the days when Lea had first arrived in Lorien when they lived together and became friends. Lea also introduced Alassëa to Rumil and for that she was extremely grateful, that was one of the secrets only the two elliths shared.

"So what do you think about the whole arrangement ?" Alassëa inquired once they were settled into their now shared talan.

"What do you mean ?" Lea replied, but her face betrayed her.

"How do you feel about Haldir ?" Alassëa pushed.

"I don't know what you mean," Lea began but the expression on Alassëa's face told her that she had no chance of escape, she learned that long ago.

"Lea don't playa dumb it doesn't suit you, you are very intelligent, that was how you came to notice my feelings towards Rumil, minor though they may be. I know you Lea, you feel the same way about him but you will not admit you stubborn little ellith." She finished with a smile.

Then it happened, the realisation dawned on Lea, she did not mind at all that she and Haldir would have to play lovers, the only problem was she wanted it to be real. Alassëa did not push for answers, her work here was done, now all she needed to do was find out if Rumil had succeeded on his side of the bargain.

* * *

Review please ! I need to know if I'm dragging this story on, is it worth it ? Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

Haldir made his way to the training fields, usually Lea would be there as his second in command, _"It's times like this that I miss you."_ He thought to himself smiling, as if she was already his, as if she could here him, little did Haldir know that somebody could here him Galadriel had been watching and waiting for this union for quite some time.

Haldir continued with his day oblivious to the fact that things were beginning to work against him, most importantly that he would not be returning to the borders for some time, the lady's orders.

* * *

Rumil and Alassëa were also plotting, the first part of their plan was complete, Lea realised that she did want Haldir, now was the hard part Rumil had to convince Haldir to do something about it, a foolish move.

* * *

It was on Haldir's return to his own talan that Rumil caught him and the incident was short. Rumil's only words being, "You care for her, do not allow your stubbornness to get in the way or you will lose her, she is not like the rest big brother." With that he was gone, but that was all it took, that night Haldir dreamt of Lea. The same could be said for another inhabitant over in Alassëa's talan Lea went to bed thinking of Haldir and the thoughts kept her from reverie the whole night.

_"So, now it has truly begun." _Lea and Haldir heard the voice, the lady's voice. No peace was provided however rather more questions, as neither knew how the other felt, both were anxious, none of this worrying would turn out to matter anyway as the next morning a surprise visitor would reach the borders of Lothlorien that would change their plans and put their relationship to the test. Neither heard Galadriel's musical laughter, even she had no idea what to expect.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi ! Just wanted to thank you for reading please feel free to review (PLEASE!) I'm trying to update this story as often as possible so if I'm late I'm sorry I don't have a plan I'm just going with it. Thanks .

* * *

The next morning was almost painful for Lea, when Alassëa saw her she was shocked. Her hair was a tangled mess and she looked half dead.

"Bad night ?" Alassëa asked sympathetically.

"Yeah."

"Don't want to talk about it?" Alassëa asked sounding amused.

"Yeah."

"Coffee?"

"Yes please." Lea replied robotically. The rest of their morning was rather quiet, until Rumils visit.

* * *

Haldir's morning wasn't going very well, up until the point Orophin barged in uninvited Haldir had been staring at the ceiling, as he had been the whole night, sleep evading him and thoughts of her filling his mind.

"Your going to want to get up." The smile was evident in Orophin's voice.

"What now ?" Haldir asked propping himself up onto his elbows to look at his brother.

"You and your _girl_ have a visitor," Haldir's stomach dropped before Orophin continued, "Don't panic that much, her brother arrived this morning." At Haldir's silence he continued, "Me and Rumil have spoken with him, he says that he brought a warning for Lea." He finished.

"Thalion?" Haldir asked, he hoped it was Thalion had visited Lea a few times before, the only member of the family who had.

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"He will know that Lea and I would never ... Work."

"Actually he thinks the opposite, so get up so you can tell him, the less people that know about this plan the better." Orophin slipped out before Haldir got up avoiding his morning mood.

* * *

By the time Lea was dressed and informed of her brothers arrival Haldir had arrived at Alassëa's talan. He accompanied Lea to the entrance of the city to wait for her brothers arrival, he had entered the wood early the evening before and was fast approaching.

At the sight of Lea in a dress Haldir was lost for words, he couldn't take his eyes from her curves, usually hidden under a tunic and leggings, the light blue of the dress made the flecks of blue in her green eyes stand out and her hair flowed in a cascade of waves around her shoulders down her back rather than tied away. _"Beautiful." _was the only word that came to his mind.

Finding Haldir at the door Lea was surprised, now that they were walking side by side her hand resting in the crook of his arm she was terrified, her heart was racing due to the close proximity, she couldn't stand it. "Just tell me that this was a stupid idea and we can stop it now." She said quickly, not daring to look into his eyes.

"This is a stupid idea." He replied, he stopped and reached for her, lifting her face so that she was forced to look into his eyes. "I cannot do this, I am sorry." She looked defeated and the sight saddened him to his very core. He closed the distance between them completely and his lips found hers, the kiss was short, but it changed everything, the tension was nigh unbearable. "Let's start again, I cannot pretend to be in love with you Lea, but I do care for you, truly."

"And I care for you." She replied her face a beautiful shade of pink.

"Let's do this right." Haldir smiled and they carried on their way, everything had changed and they both knew it.


	6. Chapter 6

**huge shoutout to horseyyay, thank you soooo much for all your support, I promise I will try to make my chapters longer. (+ if we met we would get on so well ? )**

**_bold italics show the lady's thoughts, there won't be much but just in case_**** .**

* * *

As soon as Thalion Set eyes on his baby sister on the arm of the march warden he almost choked, he could tell instantly that this was no mere friendship. "Unbelievable, she must really like you March warden, you got her in a dress !" He grinned mischievously but sounded absolutely astounded, he was there was no denying it.

"I've met my match !" Joked Haldir, the look that he got from Lea told him to quit while he was ahead.

_**"don't they look like a married couple" the lady smiled despite herself, "Especially that look from Lea you gave me that when..." Celeborn began but stopped when Galadriel gave him 'the look'.**_

"Well then ! You must have had some fight on your hands there my friend," at that point even Thalion stopped his joking, _"if looks could kill" _he thought.

Thalion continued, " I need to talk to you, both of you." The change in mood put Lea on edge, the walk to her or rather Alassëa's talan was silent.

* * *

Once Thalion was settled Lea was forced to ask. "So, what is it you need to talk to us about ?" She resisted the urge to close her eyes and pretend that the whole thing wasn't real. Haldir reached for her hand and squeezed, it would have been a nice gesture, had it not made her nervous and sent tingles through her whole arm _"Valar help me." _She silently prayed.

Thalion took a deep breathe and prepared himself for the fight to come. "Lea... The whole family will be coming to visit." She didn't speak, she didn't move, she didn't blink, he carried on "I came to tell you, I thought that you would need a prior warning and I want you to forgive me, I told them that they were selfish, that they should have tried to be a family to you and now this is them trying." He swallowed his mouth dry.

With no warning Lea launched herself head first at her brother, he and Haldir had no chance to react it all happened in a flash, she was looming over her brother with furious tears in her eyes and hands ready to grasp his neck.

Haldir was momentarily frozen, never in his life had he been so out of control _"she's going to kill him !"_ he thought but he couldn't do a thing because the next thing he knew she was crying and bundled into his arms.

That night Thalion slept in Haldir's talan, it was safer that way.

After Haldir had carried a hysterical Lea to her bed, she had clung to him as if he was the only thing keeping her in this world he knew that he could not leave her so he held her until she calmed and then fell asleep, he did not mean to fall asleep also but he had no control in his sleep deprived state. That night they both slept peacefully.

* * *

The next morning Rumil went to Alassëa's door in search of his missing brother, she answered and pulled him inside by his collar, she was so close that Rumil could feel every curve of Alassëa's body. "Shh, follow me into the bedroom, quietly." She whispered lips close to his ear. Rumil was a notorious flirt and took advantage of the opportunity "If you wanted me in your bed all you had to do was say so, although I don't mind you being rough." He whispered back into her ear seductively although the ever present smirk was still present in his voice. Her only reply was an elbow to his abdomen, he winced not for the physical pain but rather the fact that he always took Alassëa's rejections hard, and there had been many.

The two shuffled through the corridor to the door of Lea's room, they could make out voices, their work here was done so they left the talan to the other couple and went to find Thalion, Rumil knew from past expirience that he was good fun, he and Orophin had made fond pranking memories with the imladris elf.

* * *

When Lea woke she could hear his slow, heavy breathing and feel the rise and fall of his chest, she didn't know what to do, she had fallen asleep practically on him but she felt safe encircled in his arms, strange she thought as her heart was still racing. Haldir soon woke up.

"So," he began "are you ready to talk about yesterday?" He asked still holding her to his chest as if protecting her from the truth that was about to test her.

"In short, I love my family but bit has been so long I ... Panicked." She replied.

"Just let it out Lea, I need to know everything or this isn't going to work." He was desperate to know what had hurt her so greatly, but he didn't let it show and passed it off as friendly concern.

"If you really have to know, my nana is a psychopath, my younger sister is better than me in every way through my mothers perspective, I have never met my nephew and I only met my niece as a child, I child I am not ashamed to say that I definitely did not like and the feeling was mutual. My other sister is fake and I think that she hates me, my youngest brother ran away to Mirkwood to escape my parents and my Ada is great, when my mother is not present, you might even like him. Thalion is the only one to ever visit as he is the only one that I ever got on with most of the time."

"Wow," Haldir smiled, "a lot of information."

"I'm sorry." Lea sounded defeated once more, "there is no way that this will be easy, how much time do we have ?"

Haldir grinned, he had an idea to cheer her up a bit, he knew her so well. He would make it a surprise. "For now let's get up, we can worry later." He kissed the top of her head affectionately and the day officially began.

**_"Their last full day of almost normal life for a while it would seem." She lady smiled mischievously "you know how I love a good romance Celeborn." She added when he looked at her questioningly, "this will include us, life is about to get a lot more ... Colourful"_**

* * *

As requested this chapter is longer, hope you enjoyed it and please review x


	7. Chapter 7

All of the reviews up to now have been great and I would like to thank everybody. In particular horseyyay for the continued support and also I luv Milarion 1201, I'm grateful for the help. ?

* * *

By the time news had reached Lea in the city, a travelling party from Imladris had entered the wood and approximately a days ride away, Haldir and her had been at the training fields letting off steam. Lea remained calm, she had already known she could sense the upcoming struggle. The archery practice had also helped_ "you know me so well." _she thought dreamily, in truth it was Haldir's presence that kept her calm.

"Let's get away for a while," Haldir suggested seeing the utter dread in her eyes. He had planned it perfectly they would go to the grotto in the woods, where he went to be alone, that way she could find some peace. His plans were trashed however as before Lea could even reply they were interrupted.

Rumil, Orophin and Thalion came bounding into the clearing followed by a very out of breathe Alassëa.

"You two have been given false information !" Orophin announced, back to his usual self as it turned out Rumil had spiked his drink giving him that terrible headache a few days before.

Thalion stepped in, "The travelling party will be here in a few short hours, you both need to be ready by then." He attempted a smile, "I am sorry Le." He apologised once again.

Alassëa reached for Lea, guiding her back to their talan. "We can eat here tonight, I was thinking, I have all of the food prepared."

Lea smiled, "Thank you, for everything lass." She used her let name and hugged her friend.

Concerned Alassëa wanted to ask questions but there was no time they had to make everything perfect.

* * *

Meanwhile under the boughs of the mellyrn trees the travelling party were coming closer. The wardens escorting them couldn't wait to reach the city.

"Are we almost there yet ?" The youngest ellith asked for what seemed to be the millionth time. She was pretty, tall with long flowing hair the colour of silver and blue eyes, there was no denying that she was pretty, however the warden escourts associated her with ice, she was spoilt and obviously held herself in high regard, Lea's niece.

Wardens ignored her, that almost sent her over the edge. She was used to undivided attention.

The next two elliths looked much like the first, one however the younger of the two and mother to the youngest had kinder eyes, this was Lea's sister. The other older ellith had a cold demeanor never uttering a word but conveying disapproval for everything with her gray eyes, Lea's nana originally from Mirkwood.

The two men were very different. The youngest could have been the girls twin, Lea's nephew however he seemed to have a kinder heart, his eyes were searching the forest in awe, he was young and curious. The older Ellon was obviously Lea's father, he shared her eyes and was the only elf present with her dark hair and his daughter shared his rare green eyes, he also looked upon his surroundings in appreciation.

When the heart of Lorien came into view even the look of disgust was wiped from the young ellith's face, the beauty of the place overshadowed even Imladris. This city in the trees was beautiful, Lea fell in love with it at first sight she would die for it and fought for it as a warden, but her mother couldn't know that.

* * *

"It's time Lea, they're here." Thalion had come to inform her, he was forced to confront his family as well, "I'll meet you down there." He finished before she could speak he turned on his heel and left just before he was out of earshot he heard her shout, "Thalion, I'm sorry, I was selfish you didn't mean it badly." He carried on with a smile on his face.

Lea was prepared, as prepared as she would ever be. She had always known that this was coming, she had holed to see her family again she wanted to make amends and decided that it could not be that bad. "I can do this." She said, more to convince herself than Alassëa who was still in mad rush, she was always a perfectionist.

Things were coming together, now it was out of their hands.

* * *

Haldir arrived at the door to escort Lea, at the sight of her he couldn't help but smile. She looked different, but beautiful. She wore a pale green dress, she suited the colour and her hair was held to one side so it cascaded over one shoulder, Alassëa's work. Her bared neck showed her porcelain skin, Haldir had to stop himself from kissing her senseless then and there, he couldn't help but gasp.

When Lea opened the door and set eyes on Haldir the whole thing became even more real to her, he was truly the most handsome elf she had ever set eyes on, his defined features and stormy grey eyes. It's funny how in the hardest times all things become clear.

Walking arm in arm to the gates Haldir felt honoured to be given the opportunity to meet this perfect ellith, he wanted to thank her mother. Lea felt safe, as if she could conquer anything that the next few days would throw at her. They thought too soon.

* * *

The family reunion, if one could call it that was almost painful.

Lea and her sister Náriel embraced somewhat awkwardly and arranged to talk later on, Lea attempted to greet her niece but got nowhere and finally she met Daeron, her nephew who seemed pleasant enough.

Náriel smiled at Haldir but couldn't speak to him as her daughter pulled her away Daeron introduced himself before he followed after his mother and sister to the guest talain.

Then came the hard part. "Hello Nana." Lea smiled shyly, her mother hugged her which seemed normal to Haldir, Lea's Nana then looked questioningly at Haldir. Lea took the hint and began to explain.

"This is Haldir Nana," she announced "he is the march warden of these woods, protector of the realm." She added proudly smiling up at him.

Then it happened, rather than introducing herself she did what she does best. "What does that have to do with you dear?" She asked Lea smiling, but the atmosphere was tense. Lea choked on her words so Haldir spoke.

"I wish to marry your daughter." He told her, bowing his head slightly "If I may have the honour my lady."

"No. I wish to be shown to my rooms at once Belleawen ." He stared coolly at Haldir then was escorted to her rooms by Daeron who had returned for her. "Come Colion." She turned on her heel but her husband, Colion remained to speak to his daughter.

"I missed you little one." He smiled affectionately at her and pulled her into a hug, this time it was genuine. Lea leaned back with tears in her eyes, "I missed you to Ada."

"Don't pay any attention to that mother of yours child, she will lighten up I promise I fell in love with her when she was in one of her better moods remember." He smiled reassuringly. She nodded. Then he turned to Haldir.

" So, you are the Ellon Thalion was telling us about ? He didn't do you many favours my wife disapproves of the Lorien border guards, she called you barbaric," he stifled a laugh, "you know sometimes I wonder if your mother could be related to an Orc."

The older Ellon shook Haldir's hand "I will talk to my wife, I owe you this as you will soon be family, but never again I won't risk that."he grinned, Haldir thanked him.

* * *

"Belleawen?" Haldir asked on the way back to Alassëa's talan.

"Do not start," Lea warned him "We have to eat with my family tonight, you don't want a blackened eye." She tried to joke but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I'm sorry, about your Nana's reaction, but your Ada seemed positive." He tried to reason with her pulling her to him with an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't be sorry, I should've been prepared, I don't much care anymore." They were now stood outside Alassëa's talan, to Haldir's surprise Lea pulled him into a kiss, then she walked into the talan and closed the door. The infamous warrior blushed !

**_Galadriel and Celeborn both smiled "what a tease" she laughed. "Sounds like someone I used to know," Celeborn replied. His only answer was a deep passionate kiss from his wife momentarily stilling him, she took advantage and ran into the next room, "two can play at that game!_"**

* * *

_Finished chapter, what do you think ? As always thanks for reading._

_I love Galadriel and Celeborn, in my mind they have a relationship similar to that when they first got married when they are in private, I love the fun side of the relationship and for this fic I have decided to give them a more exaggerated playful side . Sorry to anyone who doesn't like this, I think I may eventually write a Galadriel and Celeborn fic hopefully that will turn out well :D._


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is a bit shorter than the last but I think it stops at the right time I love a cliffhanger :D thanks for all the support and reviews, you know who you are ;P

ENJOY...

* * *

That meal was to be one of the worst in Lea's lifetime, it turned out to be another complete disaster.

Alassëa had slaved away for hours in the kitchen, even resorting to recruiting Rümil for help which then turned out to be a package deal as Orophin and Thalion joined him. Perfect, as if she didn't have enough trouble. In the end however they had pulled together, even Alassëa was pleased with the fully homemade three course meal, and Lea would be getting all the credit !

They would start with soup and bread, simple as Orophin had to manage it. Followed by salmon, and various side dishes that Thalion was made to prepare, Alassëa was very pleased with this, she worked hard to get hold of fish and salmon was rare at that time of the year especially in Lothlorien. Rümil was left to get the wine and had outdone himself after raiding Haldir's supposedly 'secret' supply.

Alassëa had a pleasant day especially watching Thalion mash the potato, she planned to get closer to that one which agitated Rümil pleasing Alassëa further.

When Lea returned from greeting the visitors Alassëa was still in this good mood, so was Lea, who returned running into the talan, she grabbed Alassëa and pulled her into her bedroom.

"It went that well ?" Alassëa laughed.

"No, it went all wrong, but I don't care, I think I'm falling for him anyway, I kissed him Lass !" Lea was smiling and overexcited. Alassëa was confused.

"So let me get this straight, tell me what your mother did first."

"She was horrible, Haldir said that he wanted to ask for her blessing and she just said no, she doesn't even care that I am trying !" Lea's mood changed dramatically, without Haldir there her happier thoughts disappeared. "I'm useless, I don't understand it, why can she not tell me that I will never be good enough, then I can stop trying." She began to weep, "Then she just walked away, rejected the idea of me finding happiness and walked away."

_"Alright, enough is enough I'm giving this woman a piece of my mind when I see her, what right has she to hurt her own child in this way, the ... Ugh!" Alassëa vented her frustrations silently while she comforted her friend._

"And what of Haldir?" Lea smiled through her tears, "I kissed him. I think I might actually... you know..."

"Love him ?" All Lea could do was nod, thoughts of him filled her mind and she was cheerful once again.

Soon the two ellith were interrupted by Orophin. "My ladies," he smiled "Dinner is served."

Lea and Alassëa made their way to view the completed table, set for eleven they would all eat together that way Lea's mother would be occupied at all times. Both ellith smiled.

"Thank you." Was all Lea could say, she never realised until this week that she had found a real family in Lothlorien and they would do anything for her, even spend an evening with her mother.

"You three have outdone yourselves." Alassëa smiled. _"You look even more beautiful when you smile." Rümil thought, he could never say that to her, she could never know how he really felt as she didn't take him seriously she would disregard him and that he wouldn't survive._

Haldir knocked on the door then, he had been to pick up a very special item. Not long after the guests arrived.

* * *

As the guests entered the talan many introductions were made, on in particular mad a lasting impression on Orophin, Lea's sister Náriel captivated him, he could feel her hurt and was desperate to fix it, even though they had just met.

In the midst of the noise Alassëa tried to ask Lea's nana for a private word, she plainly refused, that was the last straw, Alassëa pulled to ellith outside and couldn't hold back. "What is your problem ? Your daughter is desperate to earn your approval and I don't think that she should bother you ungrateful, cold, downright evil little bitch, get over yourself she is worth ten, scratch that, she is worth one hundred of you ! What do you feel gives you the Devine right to treat everybody around you with less respect than you would give to an Orc, what in mordor makes you oh so powerful that can hurt that ellith ? I swear woman you answer me before I throw you from this flet !" Alassëa couldn't breathe she was furious never in her long life had she felt such hatred towards another being.

Lea's mother just laughed, a malicious and dark laugh. "Don't you ever question me child, my daughter will do as I wish and for that little outburst I do not believe that I will allow her to remain in Lorien, so rounded by you heathens." she calmly returned inside leaving Alassëa to cool down.

"She can do that to people, it's shocking what my mother can do to nice people." Alassëa jumped at the sound of the voice but then calmed, Thalion smiled reassuringly. "We should get back inside."

"Wait, what are you doing out here ?"

"Honestly I wanted to speak to you, then I thought that ylu may need protection from my mother." He smiled again.

"What was it that you wanted to speak to me about ?" Alassëa was now calm.

"That matters not now, come on." He linked his arm with hers and they reentered the talan. Rümil's expression could have melted stone.

Then it all went wrong, again.

Lea's mother looked over at the table. "What will we be eating ?" Her voice made it sound like a demand rather than a question.

Alassëa left somebody else to answer. Lea took the opportunity "We have made salmon Nana, the highlight of the meal it was very difficult to..." Her mother cut her off.

"We?"

"Yes Nana, Alassëa and I spent most of the day..." She was cut off again.

"No, I will not eat anything that _she _had a part in preparing." Her face remained impassive.

Before Lea even had a chance Alassëa took over, "She has a name you ungrateful ..." A knock on the door cut her off, thankfully.

Lea's mother allowed herself to smile, she felt as though she had won, she thought Alassëa was humiliated, she was wrong Alassëa had real friends who would stand by her including Lea.

It was Haldir who opened the door revealing The Lord and Lady. The whole room was silenced shocked by their presence.

The Lady Galadriel smiled, "I see that Haldir did not have time to inform you that we were coming Lea, sadly there are not enough places for us all at your table, no matter you shall all return with Lord Celeborn and I, we shall be glad to host the evening." Nobody dared to oppose her.

"I thank you my lady." Lea bowed her head slightly in respect.

* * *

Please tell me what you think, you must be bored of me asking by now so JUST DO IT !

Thanks again for reading.


End file.
